


In the Name Of...

by innerbrat



Category: Queen & Country
Genre: British Politics, Fanmix, Gen, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbrat/pseuds/innerbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Tara Chace and the other Minders in the Pit. Killing, using and being used, and loving where it's dangerous to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name Of...

[In the Name Of...](http://8tracks.com/innerbrat/in-the-name-of) from [innerbrat](http://innerbrat.dreamwidth.org/) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

 

1\. Rule Britannia - the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra

_Rule, Britannia,_   
_Britannia rules the waves_   
_Britons never never never shall be slaves_

2\. Killing in the Name - Rage Against the Machine

_Those who died are justified, for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify those that died by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites_

3\. Blood on My Hands - Keren Ann

_I was the darling no one could defeat_   
_Grand hotel suites were my home_   
_Men at my feet, limousines in the street_   
_First class to Paris and Rome_

4\. Bitch - McQueen

_I'm not sorry._   
_And if you think I'm out of order,_   
_Take a better look at yourself_   
_And you'll see_   
_You had it coming to ya_

5\. Vow - Garbage

_I came to cut you up_   
_I came to knock you down_   
_I came around to tear your little world apart_

6\. You Know My Name - Chris Cornell

_Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you and I will replace you_

7\. Roll With It - Ani DiFranco

_What if the enemy isn't in a distant land?  
What if the enemy lies behind the voice of command?_

8\. The Gang Bang Theory - Robin Skouteris

_Bitch out of order_   
_Bat out of hell_   
_Fish out of water_   
_I'm scared, can't you tell_

9\. Burn it to the Ground - Nickelback

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light_   
_Take anything we want, drink everything in sight_   
_We're going 'til the world stops turning_   
_While we burn it to the ground tonight_

10\. I Saved the World Again Today - Eurythmics

_There's a million mouths to feed_   
_But I've got everything I need_   
_I'm breathing_   
_And there's a hurting thing inside_   
_But I've got everything to hide_   
_I'm grieving_

11\. Yes it's Fucking Political - Skunk Anansie

_Yes it's fucking political  
Everything's political_

12\. Poker Face - Glee Cast

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun_

13\. Some Nights - Fun.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_   
_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_   
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_   
_Most nights I don't know..._

14\. Ever Fallen in Love - Thea Gilmore

_And if I start a commotion_   
_I'll only end up losing you_   
_And that's worse_

15\. All These Things That I Have Done - The Killers

_Over and again, last call for sin_   
_While everyone's lost, the battle is won_   
_With all these things that I've done_

16\. God Save the Queen - The Sex Pistols

_When there's no future_   
_How can there be sin_   
_We're the flowers in the dustbin_   
_We're the poison in your human machine_   
_We're the future, your future_


End file.
